All I Want Is You
by Rashaka
Summary: SONGFIC title song by U2. HxR, takes place sometime after 49th episode. No dialogue, just action and emotion.


****

Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing is not my creation, but I really wish it was.

This is a GW song-fic for the song "All I Want Is You", by U2. It's a slow song that builds as it goes. It one of their most beautiful songs, I think. This is the first song-fic I've ever done. Non-yaoi, R/H. This takes place some vague amount of time after episode 49. I'm proud to say I wrote this without any dialogue, something I've never done before and I really had to work to resist. After reading several other song-fics in the fanfiction world I want to say that that I think the song should be there to back up the story—not the other way around.

FANFIC CHALLENGE/Contest: After writing this I decided I could really get into the song-fic thing, but I have too many songs I like. SOOOOO, I challenge everyone who reads this to write a song-fic for the song "With or Without You", also by U2. If you don't have the words just ask and I'll email them to you. If you want to be the winner you have to post it or, if you don't have an account here, email it to me before the end of January (that's a whole month folks). YOU MUST EMAIL ME AN ANOOUNCEMENT. I can't possibly keep track unless you tell me you wrote it. To the one that is the best I will give the only prize that I can: I'll create a special, really cool, really dangerous villain for my next GW fanfic and give him/her your name. Personally, I think that's pretty cool. I love really evil villains.

****

All I Want Is You  
By Rashaka

She bowed her head, not looking him in the eye. It was so hard, this relationship they were trying to build. The war had brought them together, and they'd seen something in each other they'd never had before. It was a relationship built on passion, on mutual solace, and on respect. But it was still a relationship that was begun with a threat, reaffirmed with a sacrifice, and then left to grow in the aftermath. Of all the people they deserved to be happy. But the war was over now, and it was so hard. All the things that kept driving them back to each other were gone. They were nothing more than survivors, trying to replace the foundation of a glass castle before it shattered altogether.

You say you want diamonds and a ring of gold  
You say you want your story to remain untold

Relena's eyes welled up, and though she didn't think he could see it with her head bent, she thought he knew anyway. For all the strength he swore she had, it never seemed to save her from the tears. And he always seemed to be there when she cried.

But all the promises we make  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you

Heero watched her cry, and it twisted in him like a serpent. This wasn't the first time she had cried over him, and though he didn't always understand why it happened, he somehow felt that it never should. That it was wrong—that he should never, ever be the cause of her tears. She slowly raised her head, and he met her eyes. He tried to put emotion into his gaze, to give her something, but he didn't know how.

You say you'll give me a highway with no one on it  
A treasure just to look upon it  
All the reaches of the night

As Heero locked gazes with her Relena had to fight back the emotion. His gaze was stark and cold, but frenzied too. He looked desperate, like a dying man that couldn't bring himself to take the elixir that would save his life. 

You say you'll give me eyes in the moon of blindness  
A river in a time of droughtness   
A harbor in the tempest

She almost asked him why—why it was so hard. So hard for him to trust, so hard to fall. Why he was never at ease, why he jumped at her touch. She wanted nothing more than to be the person who he would never be afraid to ask. Of the people in all the worlds he couldn't trust, she wanted to be the one he did.

But all the promises we make  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you

The events that had crossed their paths were dwindling, and each of them was retreating to the life before. He was alone in a world of isolation, and she was alone in a world of billions.

You say you want your love to work out right  
To last with me through the night

He knew what Relena offered him, and he knew what she asked in return. But Heero had never been happy, and he did not know if he wanted to gain it only to lose it. Duo had once told him that happiness was like a drug. When you held the world in your hand nothing else mattered except giving it to someone else. Bliss, euphoria, love.

You say you want diamonds and a ring of gold  
Your story to remain untold  
Your love not to grow cold

But drugs mean you lose control. Drugs mean you have to let go. Happiness was a drug that made everything else unimportant. And love was a drug that made everything else that much more painful in the end. Relena was offering him the drug of happiness, the drug of security, the drug of letting go. All she asked was that he let himself lose control. That he share with her as she shared with him.

But all the promises we break  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you

Relena reached out a hand softly, letting her fingers trace his face. She saw him move under her touch, as if he had to fight to stay motionless. She let her hand fall and stepped back, holding it between them. This was the last time she would do this; it was becoming too hard to ask. Heero's beautiful eyes dropped to her hand. It lay open for the final time, offering him no less than her entire world.

All I want is you  
All I want is you 

Gingerly he raised his hand from his side, letting his fingers take hers. He lifted her hand and pressed it to his cheek, where his own tear, his first, slid down. She wiped it away with her thumb, caressing his skin. With a quiet sniffle, and a deep breath of release, she let herself fall forward against his chest. His arms surrounded her, hesitantly at first. Then, as he realized that she would not disappear or fade like a ghost at his touch, he buried his face in her hair.

All I want is you


End file.
